1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to valve systems of the type adapted to allow the introduction of a surgical instrument into a patient's body. In particular, the disclosure relates to a valve system to be used in combination with a cannula where the cannula is intended for insertion into a patient's body and an instrument is inserted into the patient's body through the cannula.
2. Background Of Related Art
Laparoscopic procedures are performed in the interior of the abdomen through a small incision, e.g., through narrow endoscopic tubes or cannulas inserted through a small entrance incision in the skin. Minimally invasive procedures are performed elsewhere in the body, e.g., in the chest, and are often generally referred to as "endoscopic" procedures. Minimally invasive or endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, i.e. provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the endoscopic incision as, for example, in surgical procedures in which the surgical region is insufflated. Moreover, endoscopic procedures often require the surgeon to act on organs, tissues, and vessels far removed from the incision, thereby requiring that any instruments used in such procedures be relatively long and narrow.
For such procedures, the introduction of a tube into certain anatomical cavities such as the abdominal cavity is usually accomplished by use of a system incorporating a trocar and cannula assembly. A cannula assembly is formed of a cannula attached to a cannula housing which generally includes valve assembly adapted to maintain a seal across the opening of the valve assembly both with and without an instrument inserted therethrough. Since the cannula is in direct communication with the internal portion of the valve assembly, insertion of the cannula into an opening in the patient's body so as to reach the inner abdominal cavity should be adapted to maintain a fluid tight interface between the abdominal cavity and the outside atmosphere.
Since minimally invasive surgical procedures in the abdominal cavity of the body generally require insufflating gases to raise the cavity wall away from vital organs, the procedure is usually initiated by use of a Verres needle through which a gas is introduced into the body cavity. The gas provides a slight pressure which raises the wall surface of the peritoneum away from the vital organs thereby providing an adequate region in which to operate. Thereafter, a trocar assembly which includes a cannula and a trocar or obturator is inserted within the cannula to puncture the peritoneum, i.e. the inner lining of the abdominal cavity wall. The obturator is removed and laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical instruments may then be inserted through the cannula to perform surgery within the abdominal cavity. The cannula may also be utilized for introducing tubes into the body as for drainage purposes, for specimen removal, for diagnostic evaluations, or the like.
In view of the need to maintain the atmospheric integrity of the inner area of the cavity, a valve assembly for a cannula which permits introduction of an obturator and a wide range of surgical instruments and which maintains the atmospheric integrity of the inner area of the cavity is desirable. Generally, in the context of insufflatory, minimally invasive surgical procedures, cannula assemblies include structure(s) that two sealing requirements. The first requirement is to provide a substantially fluid tight seal when an instrument is not present in the cannula. The second requirement is to provide a substantially fluid tight seal when an instrument is being introduced into or already is present in the cannula. In this regard, there have been a number of attempts in the prior art to provide such sealing requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,752 to Honkanen et al. teaches a cannula including a housing and first and second seal members. The first seal member is conically tapered toward the bottom of the housing and has a circular opening in its center, while the second seal is conically tapered and cup shaped. The second seal includes at least one slit to allow for the passage of instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,235 to Merry et al. teaches a self-sealing catheter introducer having a sealing mechanism to prevent blood or fluid leakage. The sealing mechanism includes a planar sealing element having a slit and a conical sealing element. The sealing elements are each adapted to surround a tube.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,377 and 5,064,416 to Newgard et al. relate to a self-occluding intravascular cannula assembly in which an elastomeric valving member is positioned transversely to a housing and is peripherally compressed to cause displacement, distortion and/or Theological flow of the elastomeric material. A frustoconical dilator projection cooperates with the elastomeric valving member in moving the valving member to a non-occluding position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,033 to Miller suggests a valve construction including an elastic body having a cylindrical wall with first and second walls formed integrally with the cylindrical wall. The second wall includes a slit to permit passage of a surgical instrument and first and second leaflets which define the slit. The leaflets are thicker in cross section to provide an additional closing force at the slit.
Cannula assemblies have also been developed with a series of resilient sealing elements having a central aperture, e.g., commonly assigned application Ser. Nos. 07/874.291, filed Apr. 24,1992 and 07/873,416, filed Apr. 24, 1992. Upon insertion of an instrument, the sealing elements resiliently receive and form a seal about the instrument. Upon withdrawal of the instrument, a fluid tight seal is provided by the internal sealing elements.
A disadvantage of several known valve systems for cannulas concerns the difficulty encountered in inserting and advancing the surgical instrument through the valve unit. In particular, since known elastomeric seal members are designed to form and maintain a fluid tight seal about the instrument, the aperture or slit within the seal through which the instrument is passed is of relatively small or narrow dimension. Further, portions of the valve member defining the aperture are generally thick in cross-section to provide a sufficient closing force of the seal about the instrument. see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,033. As a consequence of these design considerations, the level of force needed to insert and advance the instrument through the seal aperture is increased, thereby requiring awkward maneuvering on the surgeon's behalf to appropriately position the instrument for the desired surgery. Moreover, known valve systems are generally ineffectual in accommodating instruments of differing diameter while maintaining acceptable insertion forces and facilitating the range of desired surgical manipulations, e.g., angular instrument movements and specimen removal.
Accordingly, the present invention obviates the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a valve unit or assembly for a cannula assembly, which is capable of forming and maintaining a tight seal about instruments of varying diameters inserted through the cannula and which incorporates structure to enhance and facilitate passage of the instrument through the valve unit.